prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
ROH Showdown in the Sun 2012
Showdown in the Sun was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Ring of Honor (ROH) that took place over two consecutive days: Friday, March 30 and Saturday, March 31, 2012 at the War Memorial Auditorium in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. All three of Ring of Honor's championships were defended throughout the course of the weekend. The ROH World Championship was defended in a three-way match between champion Davey Richards, his former tag team partner Eddie Edwards and their mutual long-term rival Roderick Strong. All three wrestlers were scheduled for a "Blind Destiny" match on the second day, with the winner having to defend the championship against their respective opponent: Michael Elgin, Kevin Steen and Jay Lethal. ROH World Television Champion Jay Lethal defended his title against Kyle O'Reilly on the first day, while the ROH World Tag Team Championship were defended on the second day, by the Briscoe Brothers (Jay and Mark) against former championsWorld's Greatest Tag Team (Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin). Also on the card, The Young Bucks (Nick and Matt Jackson) faced the All Night Express (Kenny King and Rhett Titus) in tag team matches on both nights, with differing stipulations. Guest competitors not contracted to Ring of Honor also wrestled in matches over the weekend. Most notably former ROH star and NWA World Heavyweight Champion Adam Pearce, and Fire Ant, who was representing the Chikara promotion (with whom ROH has a talent exchange agreement). Results Day 1 ; ; *Dark match: Bruce Santee © defeated Wes Brisco to retain the NWA Ring Warriors Grand Championship *The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe) defeated TMDK (Mikey Nicholls & Shane Haste) in a Proving Ground Match *Adam Cole defeated Adam Pearce (4:35) *All Night Express (Kenny King & Rhett Titus) defeated The Young Bucks (Nick Jackson & Matt Jackson) in a Tornado Tag Team Match (8:33) *Jay Lethal © defeated Kyle O'Reilly to retain the ROH World Television Championship (11:28) *Wrestling's Greatest Tag Team (Shelton Benjamin & Charlie Haas) defeated Caprice Coleman & Cedric Alexander (11:19) *"The Prodigy" Mike Bennett (w/ Maria Kanellis) defeated Lance Storm (16:19) *Kevin Steen defeated El Generico in a Last Man Standing Match (23:57) *Davey Richards © defeated Eddie Edwards and Roderick Strong in a Three Way Elimination Match to retain the ROH World Championship (21:03) Day 2 ; ; *Jimmy Jacobs defeated El Generico (8:01) *Tommaso Ciampa (w/ Mr. Ernesto Osiris, Prince Nana & RD Evans) defeated Cedric Alexander (w/ Caprice Coleman) (5:30) *TJ Perkins defeated Fire Ant (8:21) *Kyle O'Reilly defeated Adam Cole *The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) defeated The All-Night Express (Kenny King & Rhett Titus) in a Tag Team Street Fight *The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe) © defeated Wrestling's Greatest Tag Team (Charlie Haas & Shelton Benjamin) to retain the ROH World Tag Team Championship (15:19) *Kevin Steen defeated Eddie Edwards (11:00) *Roderick Strong (w/ Truth Martini) defeated Jay Lethal © to win the ROH World Television Championship (13:19) *Davey Richards © defeated Michael Elgin (w/ Truth Martini) to retain the ROH World Championship (26:32) Production In December 2011, ROH announced during Final Battle 2011 that their next PPV would be taking place in March and would be live on internet pay-per-view through GoFightsLive.tv. See Also *Ring of Honor/Event history *Ring of Honor/History External Links * Cagematch: Part 1 * Cagematch: Part 2 Category:2012 pay-per-view events Category:Ring of Honor events Category:Ring of Honor pay-per-view events